


Forced

by TobiasChase



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Gotham (TV), Joker (2019), The Dark Knight (2008)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Child Neglect, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiasChase/pseuds/TobiasChase
Summary: La vida de un omega en una sociedad que los trataba menos que cosa era cruel. Eso era algo que Arthur Fleck sabía de antemano, lo había visto durante toda su vida y también lo había aceptado, pero jamás esto.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Joker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	1. Engaño

Arthur comenzó a sentir mareos nuevamente así como sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear en consecuencia de lo primero cuando llegó su turno en la caja de aquella farmacia. Eso hubiera sido antes de no ser por unas personas que se había aprovechado de su distracción para colarse delante de él, pero sea cual sea el caso estaba ahí, luchando con su propio equilibrio, pensando que en cualquier momento perdería. Para su escasa suerte eso no había pasado y se mantuvo de pie. Eso era un logro, suponía.

—¿Todo bien? —La voz de dependiente se siente demasiado alejada a pesar de tenerlo a sólo un par de metros de distancia, Él sólo asiente como respuesta, aunque era claro que eso era una mentira. El hombre no pregunta más y se limita hacer su trabajo en cobrarle lo que tenía en sus manos. Saca un par de billetes arrugados y se queda.

—Yo...yo necesito usar su baño —pidió en voz baja, como si lo que estuviera a punto de hacer en ese lugar fuera algo horrible. Corrección, el se siente que hará algo malo.

El hombre no dice nada y sólo se limita a verlo de forma desagradable lo que hace que agache la cabeza por instinto. Ese gesto lo esperaba, después de todo ¿qué clase de omega sin marcar hacia comprando una prueba de embarazo en un lugar tan maltrecho como ese? No lo culpaba pero eso no dejaba de ser desagradable. 

—No tardes. —Le entregó la llave que estaba pegada de manera innecesaria a un gran tabla de madera. Una mala forma de consideración, pero era una y Arthur no dudo en tomarla. 

No tardó mucho en encerrarse en el baño que se ubicaba en la parte de atrás de local ¿Qué estaba haciendo? él no tenía que hacer eso. Ni siquiera podía recordar cuándo había pasado su último celo como para llegar a esa conclusión tan acelerada. Era un idiota y lo que estaba haciendo era un desperdicio de dinero y tiempo a causa de su propia paranoia. Es más podía dejar toda esa locura, tirar esa prueba de embarazo y regresar a casa como si nada hubiera pasado. Eso sería una buena decisión, pero él era malo es tomarlas. Abrió la caja y con nerviosismo hizo lo que indicaba la prueba. 

Cuando terminó aquel penoso procesos se recargo en la puerta de baño a esperar el resultado. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar de nuevo, esta vez presas de los nervios y sacó un cigarrillo para calmar la ansiedad y el terrible olor a su alrededor. Mientras el humo intoxicaba sus pulmones jugó con el pequeño pedazo de plástico; aún podía huir, podía no mirar el resultado pero no lo hizo. Se quedó los siguientes 10 minutos en aquel horrible sanitario hasta que las dos rayas rojas aparecieron en la pequeña pantalla, afirmando que sus temores no eran simples ideas suyas, por más que deseara ser así.

La risa que salió de su boca fue tan involuntaria como todas las demás que salían en casi toda su vida. No, no queria reir ahora, ese no era el momento, pero ¿cuando lo era? Las carcajadas salían y ella no pudo hacer nada por detenerlo. Una broma de mal gusto. Sólo pudo salir cuando la risa al final se detuvo y se sintió un poco más estable. Devolvió las llaves y fue rumbo a casa, aparentando que nada paso.

…

—¿Feliz? ¿Eres tu? —La voz de su madre se escucha en la habitación y llama su atención apenas entra. 

—Si ma, soy yo —respondió tirando las llaves en el mueble que está cerca de la puerta y colgando su chaqueta. 

—¿Revisaste el correo? —De nuevo esa pregunta de nuevo, como todas las noches.

—Si, no había nada —respondió sin recibir alguna respuesta devuelta, lo cual ya esperaba por lo que se limita a ir a la cocina a preparar la cena.

Su pequeño momento en la cocina le calma un poco, el tiempo que se toma en preparar una sencilla cena para su madre le ayudaba a alejar todos los pensamientos de su cabeza que sólo le estaban atormentando. Cuando todo estuvo listo y servido no pudo evitar tomar un poco para sí mismo. Su hambre que podía ser ignorada en esta ocasión tomó ventaja en su cuerpo. Bueno, ya comería por dos...No, no quería pensar en eso...tenía que darle de comer a su madre, eso era más importante en esos momentos. 

Con la charola en mano fue a la única habitación de departamento donde su madre le estaba esperando con la televisión encendida. 

—¿No vas a comer? —pregunta Penny como de vez en cuando lo hace en las noches. 

—Ya comí afuera, no te preocupes por mí — respondió para sentarse en el pequeño sofá que estaba cerca. 

—Es que te he visto tan mal estos días —señaló y Arthur no puede responder, por un momento siente que su cerebro se desconecta. 

—En serio no me pasa nada , en serio —asegura y eso parece lo suficiente para la mujer que comenzó a cenar. 

El resto de la noche siguió con normalidad; pasaba un rato con su madre, veía el show de Murray Franklin juntos hasta la hora de dormir onde se retiraba a la sala para arrastrarse en uno de los sillones viejos que contaba la sala.

Mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño, sus manos fueron a su vientre, aún demasiado delgado como para asegurar que en su interior albergaba algo lo más parecido a una vida, creciendo y alimentándose de él. 

¿Qué podía hacer ahora? él no podía tener un bebé, ni siquiera podía recordar el momento de su concepción o el alfa que lo había embarazado. Eso lo aterraba, pero ya había pasado y lo único que podía pensar era que los omegas sin alfa eran tratado por poco más que basura, cargando con la responsabilidad de sus cachorros.

No, él no podía hacerse cargo. con suerte podía darle de comer a su madre ¿cómo podría alimentar a otra boca? ¿Y si heredaba sus trastornos? Eso sería peor, no quería que cargara sus problemas como una maldición. 

Tampoco podía abortarlo: claro, esa era una solución más práctica, él no tendría que pasar un horrible embarazo que no había deseado y no traería a una pequeña criatura a este horrible mundo. Sin embargo, el aborto seguía siendo una práctica ilegal a la cual sólo tenía acceso las personas con una posición acomodada. Y tenía que admitir que los métodos caseros le daban miedo. Podía morir y él tenía que cuidar a mamá, no podía morir así. 

Se sentía acorralado en una situación que no podía salir. Lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue amortiguar las risas que lo lastimaban, sintiendo que la desesperación lo consumía. Y esto sólo era el principio. 

…

Conforme pasaba los días, aquello noche en que había pasado eso prueba en aquel feo baño fue quedando confuso como un sueño extraño de los cuales sólo puede recordar sólo un poco. un deshecho de su subconsciente que no valía la pena su esfuerzo. Su vida era muy confusa de todas maneras y sintiendo aquello como descabellada sonaba más razonable que todo lo que pasaba por su mente. Sí eso sonaba bien y siguió con su vida, trabajando de lo que fuera para conseguir algo de dinero y cuidar de pobre madre. 

Por supuesto la autosugestión era una fuerza poderosa y él podía engañarse, no obstante, los hechos ahí estaban y eso no los podía borrar. Fumar le comenzó a enfermar y le daba asco cada vez que intentaba hacerlo por lo que solo fue cuestión de tiempo para abandonar su pequeño y dañino vicio que lograba un poco su calma. La ansiedad empeoró a la par que también su apetito. Podía pensar que tal vez era un poco positivo ver que estaba subiendo un poco su peso si no fuera porque estaba siendo irracional a su aún malos hábitos alimenticios.

Sin embargo, las cosas no tendían a ser totalmente negativas - por poder llamarlo de alguna manera -. Las personas comenzaron a dejarlo en paz, su risa incontrolable que por lo general le traía problemas a los demás personas que lo consideraba una molestia le fueron ignorando. Aún podía ver sus molestias, sus puños cerrados con fuerza y la rabia en sus ojos cuando lo veían, sin embargo no pasaba más que eso. Era como si algo alrededor de él los repelieron sin remedio, así que no podía quejarse sobre eso. 

Su vida más allá de esas pequeñas alteraciones siguieron su curso normal a la cual estaba más que acostumbrado. Ignoro todas señales que algo no estaba bien, que las cosas no eran como siempre; después de todo la ignorancia era la clave de la felicidad. 

Pero nada se podía ignorar para siempre y Arthur no era la excepción de esa regla. Ya había pasado la media noche y aún no lograba dormir, lo cual se podía considerar ya una rutina. No hacía más que acostarse incómodo en el sillón mirando la televisión sin prestarle mucha atención. 

Hace tiempo había comenzado a tener cólicos que aunque al principio podía considerarse como pasajeros con él a pasar de tiempo fueron volviéndose más fuertes y frecuentes. Tal vez debería tomarse algo para el dolor, si tuviera alguno, pero carecía de esas pastillas, por lo que tenía que resignarse a soportarlo. Podría pasar después de todo no era para siempre. Era claro que no era para siempre. 

Un dolor particularmente agudo a través su cuerpo haciéndole gemir de dolor ¿Que le estaba pasando? Intentó levantarse pero sus piernas no tardaron mucho en traicionarlo haciendo que cayera de nuevo en el sillón. Eso estaba mal y cuando pensó que no podía empeorar nada, un líquido abundante de dudosa procedencia comenzó a fluir entre sus piernas. Se le había roto la fuente. 

El recuerdo de la prueba de embarazo apareció en su cabeza como un recuerdo fresco con una intensidad que se sentía como un golpe físico. Había sido real, esto realmente estaba pasando. Realmente estaba teniendo un bebé en su sala. 

Él no podía tener un bebé en su sala sería peligroso por lo que juntando la fuerza de algún lugar desconocido logró levantarse de sillón sin mayores incidente. Tenía que caminar a la cocina y pedía una ambulancia para tener ayuda y después ya vería qué podía hacer. 

El trayecto a la cocina fue más lento y tortuoso de lo que había pensado que sentía que sus piernas en algún momento cedería a la gravedad sin mencionar que el líquido seguía su curso totalmente indiferente a todo. Tuvo que sostenerse en la barra de la cocina cuando al fin llegó y con los dedos temblorosos logró el teléfono. 

— 911 ¿Cuál es su emergencia? —escuchó la cansada y monótona voz de la otra línea. Todos parecen estar tan cansadas estos días, que piensa que tal vez debería colgar. Una contracción le hizo desistir de la idea. 

—Yo… necesito una ambulancia —hablar le resulto incluso dificil, pero igual lo logro—. Voy a dar luz— siguió antes de darle la operadora siquiera contestar. 

—Bien, necesito su dirección —pidió sin cambiar el tono de su voz. Con esfuerzo logró decirlo sin equivocarse—. La ambulancia estará ahí en 20 minutos, sólo tiene que esperar a que le ayuda llegué —soltó sintiendo que trataba de calmarlo sin lograrlo mucho. Después de todo le agradeció y colgó.

20 minutos. Eso era demasiado tiempo y sentía que ahora tenía fuerza siquiera para agregar a la sala sin riesgo de caer. El temor casi sobrepasaba el dolor que estaba experimentado ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Qué pasaría? Todo estaba en la incertidumbre y se sentía ciego. 

—¿Feliz? ¿Estás ahí? —La voz de su madre, frágil y suave se escucha cerca. Oh no, ella no y menos ahora. 

—Si, estoy… —cayó al suelo cuando al fin sus piernas se rindieron haciendo que cayera al suelo. 

¿Por qué su madre tenía que salir? Había pasado por malas noches en el pasado y ella nunca había abandonado su habitación ¿qué lo había motivado en esa ocasión? Bueno, ya no importaba en esos momentos, tarde o temprano ella ya sabría que sería abuela. 

—No se escucha que estés bien —La luz de la cocina y por un momento se siente desorientado hasta que el grito de sorpresa le hace enfocarse al menos un poco—. Feliz ¡¿Qué te pasó?!

—Yo… no lo sé —murmura viendo como su madre se acercaba. Ella se veía tan aterrorizada tanto como él, no le culpaba—. Creo que tendré un bebé, Ma.

—P-pero eso no es posible —titubeó.

—Lo se… llame una ambulancia —se adelantó ella no podía ayudarlo a levantarse, eso podría ayudarlo a levantarse, eso podría lastimarla y sólo sería un problema más— cuando lleguen ¿Puedes abrir la puerta? Por favor —pidió esperando que aceptará. Era su madre después de todo. 

—Sí...supongo que puedo hacer eso— asintió dudosa, pero con eso ya era suficiente—. Pero tenemos que hablar primero. 

Eso no sonaba bien y ahora no estaba tan seguro de pedirle su ayuda. 

…

La espera por la ayuda había resultado ser un tormento completo. Para su suerte, había logrado regresar a la sala cuando sentía que podía afrontar con el dolor por lo que el sillón resultó más reconfortante que el duro suelo

Le gustaría decir que la compañía era igual era igual de grata pero francamente estaría mintiendo. Penny no era muy comprensiva, incluso si él trataba de engañarse en que no era, por lo que todo el tiempo quiso sonsacarle alguna “información” sobre el alfa que le había preñado. Él no lo sabía y respondió con sinceridad pero ella siguió insistiendo. Cuando tocaron a la puerta sintió que estaría mejor, aunque eso tampoco era cierto.

Penny cumplió con su parte pero se limitó hacer solamente eso. Tampoco esperaba que lo acompañara al hospital- a diferencia de los paramédicos que quedaron algo extrañados por la negativa de la mujer-, tampoco podía exagerar en su tonto optimismo, pero era mejor, al menos no escucharía más sus reclamos. Al menos un tiempo. 

Al contrario de lo que pensaba que pasaría, el viaje al hospital resultó no ser tan tardado aunque eso no podía ser verdad porque el dolor no le dejaba pensar bien sobre lo que estaba a su alrededor. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando llegaron hasta que lo bajaron. 

El ajetreo de interior del hospital le mareó apenas entró al lugar. No quería estar ahí, quería regresar a casa pero era claro que ya no podía regresar. O al menos no pronto ni solo. 

El parto fue, claramente doloroso y confuso. Aún confundido siguió mansamente las indicaciones que las enfermeras y la doctora que estaba a su cargo para hacer las cosas más “sencillas” hasta que estuviera listo para parir. 

Nunca había comprendido el concepto tan hermoso que había en torno de embarazo y en el momento que comenzó a sentir como aquel bebé que había habitado su cuerpo salía de su cuerpo menos los comprendió. Se sintió morir y no podía hacer más que pujar. Los minutos pasaban lentos y sólo quería que todo acabara.

Entonces escuchó un llanto que irrumpió los otros lamentos que rondaban la sala de emergencias. Había nacido y por unos breves segundos sintió algo cálido mezclado con un terror inminente. Su bebé había nacido y no sabía qué hacer con él. No lo quería.

Otra contracción le hizo irrumpir sus pensamientos negativos y alarmó al personal que limpiaba al recién nacido. Al parecer no tendría sólo un cachorro y eso no hizo más que empeorar las cosas. Al igual que al primero, el dolor seguía siendo de lo peor cuando el segundo cachorro se abrió al mundo entre sus piernas. Su llanto se escuchó más suave en esa ocasión, pero no podía asegurar nada. Estaba agotado y no pasó mucho antes de caer en la conciencia incluso antes de recibir a sus hijos. No le importó, sólo esperaba que todo fuera una pesadilla y que nada pasará, para seguir con su triste vida. Pero eso no iba a aceptar quisiera o no. 

Continuara.


	2. Cambios

El celo era una de la funciones biológicas que más aborrecen los imegas incluso si lo negaban a los demás o a sí mismos. Aquel exceso de hormonas los orillaba a sus más bajos impulsos donde la única prioridad en su mente era aparearse con un alfa, obtener su nudo y tener a sus crías. Claro, durante años esto se había normalizado, el celo al fin y al cabo era una necesidad humana básica y también era la oportunidad perfecta para buscar a la pareja adecuada para formar una familia feliz y próspera; eso sonaba demasiado bien que a veces era mejor aceptar eso que ver la triste realidad que el celo representaba. 

Los alfas se aprovechaban del celo, usando a los omegas como simples juguetes sexuales sin conciencia. Después de todo, ellos les estaban haciendo un favor en ayudarlos en esos momentos de necesidad, no podían considerarse abusadores. Aunque claro, tampoco eran tan idiotas como para marcarlos ¿Estaban locos? Ellos no es juntarían con un omega que ni siquiera conocían, mucho menos se harían cargo de las consecuencias de las cuales estarían involucrado. Su compasión no era tanta. 

A pesar de ser un omega, Arthur no pensó que debería preocuparse por eso. Su naturaleza omega, al igual de todo de él era irregular; sus celos tardaban demasiado en aparecer, sus feromonas eran demasiado débiles y el tiempo que duraba era simplemente una broma. En ocasiones llegaba a sospechar que era un beta de no ser por sus obvios genitales “inútiles”. Tampoco llamaba demasiado la atención de los alfas; su cuerpo era en extremo delgado y consumido por la miseria que mezclado con su risa involuntaria los hacía retroceder. Eso estaba bien, podría vivir sin un alfa y su rechazo más que cruel era un alivio.

Pero al parecer no pudo repeler a todos y no se dio cuenta hasta que estuvo tumbado en la cama de un hospital con el conocimiento que ahora tenía dos cachorros y sin saber que pasaría con él. 

…

Un nuevo día helado y gris había llegado a Gotham y Arthur seguían en el hospital, en la misma cama donde lo habían dejado después de parir mientras miraba con indiferencias a los betas y omegas que tenían a sus crías. Todos ellos parecían demasiado felices por su reciente maternidad, cuidando con afecto y amor a sus hijos con la compañía de su pareja o algún familiar. Él no encajaba en ese lugar. Estaba solo, lo único que podía sentir era un dolor intenso en medio de las piernas y hasta el momento se había negado en un par de ocasiones en ver a sus propios hijos. No se sentía preparado para eso y dudaba que lo estuviera en un futuro. 

Pero sabía que estaba evitando lo inevitable y que en cualquier momento tendría que ver a sus hijos. Quisiera verlo o no, en esos momentos no tenía opciones ¿Qué clase de omega era si rechazaba a sus propios omegas? Los niños siempre eran una bendición, escucho a los lejos. Bueno, él podía discernir completamente de eso. Al menos, por ahora. 

…  
Jack Napier se mantuvo quieto en todo momento, con la mirada vista en la nada mientras una de las enfermeras terminaba de vendar y cubrir las heridas de su boca. Al parecer estaban curando demasiado bien, escucha la indiferente voz de la beta que resuena en su cabeza y se pregunta si ella está tratando de consolarlo. No funciona en lo absoluto, pero el tampoco quiere consuelo. 

— ¿Cuando saldré de aquí? —preguntó sin importarle las palabras de aliento de la mujer.

— No deberías preocuparte por eso ahora, primero tienes que recuperarte —respondió, de nuevo con ese tono condescendiente. 

— Sólo quiero irme a casa —suspiró, echando su cuerpo en la cama sin ánimo, lamentando hablar porque le duele de nuevo las mejillas a pesar de que “estaban curando bien” 

— Créeme cariño, no quieres estar ahí —contestó y el tono burlón de la enfermera suena demasiado sincero que no puede replicar nada en absoluto y sólo la ve marcharse. No le importo. 

¿Qué estupidez estaba diciendo? ¿Cómo podía volver a casa? Ni siquiera tenía una ahora ¿a donde iría? No estaba seguro, desde el momento en que lo ingresaron en ese maldito hospital casi muerto, no estaba seguro de nada. No podían retenerlo todo el tiempo y las heridas físicas curaban con el tiempo - él más que nadie estaba seguro de eso- para que lo echarán, lavándose las manos sobre cualquier responsabilidad cerca de él. Habían ayudado todo lo que podían. Que Dios se apiade de su alma.

Tal vez, Dios hubiera sido piadoso con él si hubiera muerto, como mamá: sólo han pasado unos días y los recuerdos seguía completamente frescos en su cabeza. El cuerpo de su madre en el suelo, con su sangre manchando el suelo blanco y limpio de la cocina; aquel que siempre mantenía limpio para que papá no se enojara. Pero papá no estaba enojado al contrario, estaba muy feliz. Él podía saberlo mejor que nadie. 

Sin estar consciente, sus manos viajan a su cara, donde las gasas blancas cubren las horribles cortadas que cubren sus mejillas formando una grotesca sonrisa permanente. Pensó en quitar las gasas y abrir de nuevo las heridas, rompiendo las puntadas, pero pronto desistió hacerlo. Ya lo había hecho y no quería afrontar las consecuencias de eso. 

Sin muchos miramientos se levantó de la cama; no pensaba quedarse frustrado en esa blanca habitación por más tiempo, el aburrimiento lo estaba matando de forma lenta y tal vez si se distraía con algo podía olvidar, al menor por un momento, la vida de mierda que estaba llevando ahora. 

…

Arthur escucha a medias las palabras que el médico le estaba diciendo. No de forma intencional, si era sincero, incluso se esforzaba lo mejor que podía, sin embargo, el dolor y el cansancio lo superan con demasiada facilidad y él no puede hacer nada al respecto. 

— Arthur, me han dicho que te has negado a ver a tus cachorros ¿no los quieres? —pregunta y Arthur se quedó quieto sin responder. Hay cierto recelo y reproche en esa voz y eso lo hace sentir incómodo. 

— No … no es eso. —No tarda en corregirse—. Sólo que no esperaba que nacieran eso es todo —explicó y cuando las palabras salen de su boca no puede evitar sentirse patético ¿cómo no se dio cuenta? No, él lo hizo, sólo decidió ignorarla. 

— Aún así son tus cachorros, incluso si no tienes un alfa —señala y Arthur se encogió de hombros, en un vano intento se esconder su cuello, aún limpio de cualquier marca de un alfa—. ¿No recuerdas tu celo? Eso podría ayudar. 

— No, no lo recuerdo —contestó con una honestidad que dolía. 

— Entonces no creo que esto pueda ayudarte, sin alfa ¿Qué harás? —La pregunta se queda suspendida en el aire. 

Bueno, el no quiera a esos niños, quiere admitir aunque sabe que pensarán que eso es malo, incluso antinatural. Los omegas tienen un apego instantáneo hacia sus hijos, incluso si no fueron planeados, pero Arthur no lo sentía así, los sentía como algo ajenos a él, con un demonio, ayer ni siquiera estaba dentro de él. El no quiere esto. 

Podía dejarlos. Él no era competente para cuidarlos, por supuesto que no, sin embargo, eso tampoco sería fácil ¿Qué pasaría con esos niños? aparte de él no había nadie y algo profundo dentro de él sabe que los hogares de acogida no eran para nada un buen lugar. Esos niños estaría muy mal y seguiría siendo su culpa. 

— Puedo cuidarlos —respondió mientras sus manos apretaban con fuerza las sábanas blancas. Esto era una mala idea, pensó su lado racional, pero no había ninguna buena en realidad—. Yo puedo hacerlo.

— Sí tú lo dices, igual se te ayudará a pagar los gastos, algo que no deberias preocuparte tanto. —Cuando escucho eso, Arthur ya no sentía tan seguro—. Pero eso será después ¿Ahora si quieres verlo? Tal vez podamos darlos de alta pronto. 

— Si, creo que sí— asintió—, puedo ir a verlos. 

…

En la ala de maternidad por lo general iban los omegas y betas por lo que la presencia de Jack terminó alterando a más de uno. Eso poco o nada le importó al joven alfa, no era la primera vez que intimidaba a las personas, incluso llegaba en ocasiones a asustar a mamá cuando la pillaba desprevenida. 

Diablos, tenía que dejar pensar tanto en ella tan seguido. Estaba muerta, no podía hacer nada. Realmente fue una mala idea venir por aquí sólo para matar el tiempo. El olor dulce y empalagoso le recordaban a ella, con la única diferencia que ahora el hedor que rodeaba el lugar de paredes de colores pastel le resultaba asqueroso. Tal vez debería irse, ni siquiera debería estar ahí en primer lugar. 

Cuando estuvo dispuesto a marcharse, un aroma le dejó paralizado; en medio de intoxicante fetidez dulce, había algo distinto: no era agradable ni fuerte como los demás pero había algo que destacaba, algo intoxicante que llamó su atención, como el aroma de un cigarrillo en una habitación cerrada. Y sería demasiado imprudente que alguien fumara en un lugar como ese: le gusto. 

Sin poder ignorarlo, volteó a ver a la persona que desprendía aquella curiosa fragancia acre. Así como su esencia parecía destacar por las demás, aquel omega parecía una total curiosidad. Alguien que simplemente no podías ignorar. 

Claramente era mayor que él, pero estaba seguro que estaban casi de la misma estatura. Su figura era demasiado delgada, incluso en lo más aceptable y no podía ver su rostro por que sus largos y rizados cabellos castaños le cubrían el rostro. Que desperdicio, pensó automáticamente mientras se acercaba al omega que le estaba ignorando por completo pues veía fijamente a las cunas ¿había tenido cachorros? Bueno, no podría estar aquí por otra razón, eso era obvio. Y tal vez tenía algún alfa que posiblemente le rompa la cara si se acerca demasiado. A él le importa un carajo.   
— Jack Napier ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —La voz de la enfermera a sus espaldas le hace gruñir de frustración ¿Tenía que aparecer en estos momentos, cuando estaba en algo importante?—. Jovencito, no quieres ponerte en problemas. 

El omega voltea a ver al escuchar el pequeño pero molesto regaño y aunque Jack no quería esa atención sobre él, al menos logró ver su rostro. Esos grandes ojos verdes que le miraban con preocupación le parecían hermosos. Era una lástima que dispusiera de tan poco tiempo para admirarlos. 

—No. —Es lo único que sale de su boca para sonreirle a aquel extraño omega de bonitos ojos antes de irse, escuchando los reclamos de la chillona beta sobre su mal comportamiento. Había valido totalmente la pena. 

Continuara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, antes que nada, quiero agradecer su paciencia al leer esta historia, en serio me encantaría actualizarla más deprisa pero me esforzare más.  
> ¿Qué opinan de la historia? ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Tienen alguna duda? Pueden comentar con toda libertad, es completamente gratis :3  
> Nos vemos luego.


	3. Home

Regresar a casa resultó tan agotador como había pensado, si no es que fuera algo peor. El dolor que sentía en la cintura por debajo de la cintura seguía persistiendo a pesar de los anestésicos que aún moraban en su sistema y el peso que tenía que soportar al cargar a sus pequeños recién nacidos – que, a decir verdad, no pensaban tanto, pero al ser 2 complicaban las cosas- hacia que el camino fuera una especie de martirio. En el transcurso del mismo se preguntó más de una vez si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, si conservarlos sería lo mejor. Varias veces pensó que no lo era, en lo absoluto y quería regresar al hospital, aclararles que esto era un grave error y regresarlos para volver a casa como si lo ocurrido hacia menos de 24 horas nunca hubiera sucedido.   
Pero no lo hizo, tomo el metro y siguió su camino hasta llegar a casa, ignorando las mirabas que se cernían sobre él con una mezcla de curiosidad e indignación ¿realmente lo hacían? No lo sabía, pero tampoco quería corroborarlo, lo único que quería hacer era alejarse de todo eso, aunque era seguro que en su casa tampoco era una buena opción, no obstante, tampoco había opciones. El siempre carecía de opciones, ya ni siquiera debería sentir decepción. Al menos esperaba que su madre le hiciera demasiadas preguntas, no estaba preparada para eso.   
Sin embargo, la vida seguía siendo cruel y tras un esfuerzo casi sobresaliente de abrir la puerta con los gemelos aún en sus brazos ya cansados por el esfuerzo logró entrar al departamento, viendo a su madre en la sala, sentada en el sillón. Seguía con el pijama y su rostro se veía demacrado, más de lo usual, destacando sus ojos rojizos y marcadas ojeras ¿se había quedado ahí todo ese tiempo? ¿se había preocupado por él que ni siquiera había logrado dormir? Se sintió mal por sentirse importante por su propia madre. La había preocupado, no podía sentirse bien con eso.   
Sin decir ninguna palabra, se acercó lentamente a la sala, sentándose en el sofá con las pequeñas en su regazo que seguían aun indiferentes de todo lo malo que había a su alrededor. Cómo deseaba estar en las mismas condiciones.   
—Son dos bebés —señala Penny lo obvio mientras se estiraba un poco para verlos—. ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?   
—Ya te lo dije, mamá, no sabía nada hasta ayer. —Bajo la mirada y sus ojos se concentraron en sus piernas temblorosas—. No tenía idea de nada.   
—Esas cosas no se olvidan, feliz —negó—. Soy tu madre, deberías tenerme más confianza y contarme que paso. No nos debemos guardar secretos.   
—Lo haría, te juro que lo haría, pero no recuerdo nada —aseguró, pero los recuerdos de esa noche, donde había comprado una prueba de embarazo y la sucia revelación en ese baño decadente. No, no podía decirlo, eso sólo lo incriminaría y no estaba preparado para eso—. Tú tienes que confía en mi mamá, yo no te he mentido y jamás lo haré.   
Lentamente alzó la mirada para encontrar a su madre; su rostro parecía no haber cambiado mucho, pero había algo frio en sus ojos que le hicieron sentir incómodo. Rápidamente volteó la mirada a donde habían estado los pequeños que comenzaron a despertar, abriendo sus ojos azules lo mejor que podían. No tardaron mucho en llorar, cómo si sintieran su desdicha como la suya.   
—Seguramente tienen hambre —habló al fin su madre, cambiando el tema como era habitual en ella. Nunca pensó que eso le alegraría, inclusos en esos momentos en la que se sentía completamente aterrado. Ni siquiera la detuvo cuando se fue, dejándolo solo con sus problemas.   
Alimentarlos fue más difícil y doloroso resultado a ser una tortura si lograba catalogarlo de forma decente sumado al cansancio físico y mental que ya cargaba antes. Su cuerpo no estaba en un buen estado, eso no necesitaba que nadie se lo dijera y cuando acerco al pequeño pensó que sería incapaz de alimentar, que simplemente no podía hacerlo, pero ahora parecía que su propia anatomía lo estaba traicionando. Al menos eso resulto ser a su beneficio, logrando alimentar a los recién nacidos hasta saciarlos. Podía decir que se sentía satisfecho, pero no lo estaba.   
La experiencia era horrible y una soledad inmensa lo invadía por completo. Se suponía que los alfas eran esenciales pare la crianza de los cachorros, no solo para proporcionar bienes, sino que sus feromonas ayudaban para calmar a sus parejas e hijos, sin embargo, estaba solo, no tenía un alfa en el que apoyarse en esos momentos tan difíciles, ni siquiera conocía: estaba sólo él y dos niños que no podía mantener.   
Claro, él no era el único omega que había sido abandonado a su suerte y las cosas buena fueron buena para ellos, pero ya no podía retroceder, incluso si el dolor resultaba intolerable.   
Trato de no pensar en eso mientras arrullaba a sus bebés para que lograran conciliar el sueño nuevamente, acunándolos en sus brazos, sintiendo el color que emanaban sus pequeños cuerpos. Ni se sentía mal, en lo absoluto, pero sentía que algo incorrecto había en todo eso. Él no debería tener a estos niños no lo merece. Son tan bonitos, idénticos entre sí con su piel lechosa y escaso cabello rojizo que resultaba encantador ¿el alfa que le había embarazado era pelirrojo? ¿eso si quiera importaba ahora? Dudaba que lo volvería a ver y tal vez era lo mejor. Los gemelos estarían mejor.   
Él tampoco había conocido a su padre si lo veía desde otra perspectiva. Pero eso tampoco resulto ser demasiado alentador, pensando que tenía deseos de conocerlos ¿ellos también lo harían? ¿también sentirían esa curiosidad quien sería su padre? Esa pregunta no tenía respuesta y se asustó un poco por el futuro.  
Cuando regresó al presente se dio cuenta que los niños estaban dormidos de nueva cuenta por lo que termino acostándolos de nueva cuenta el sillón, pensando que podría hacerles un nido o al menos intentar hacer uno. Los nidos eran también uno de los instintos básicos de los omegas, un refugio que las brindara seguridad y confort tanto para ellos como para sus crías. Ahora que lo piensa, se suponía que tendría que hacerlo hace meses, para al menos tener un lugar para resguardar a sus pequeños a la llegada a este mundo, pero eso no había sucedido en lo absoluto. Haría que pudiera.   
Termino improvisando todo al final, cogiendo algunos de los cobertores que tenían guardados para el invierno para hacerlo. No era suficiente, en lo absoluto, parecía un modelo a escala de lo que suponía que era un nido y apenas era suficiente para meterlos a los dos, sin embargo, los mantendrían cómodos y calientes a diferencia de cómo estaban antes. Su olor los calmó o al menos eso parecía, no lo sabía con seguridad, pero lo daría por hecho. Al menos le daría el tiempo para hablar con su madre. No quería, pero también lo necesitaba; la contradicción sólo lo estaba atormentando.   
Fue al cuarto de su madre, sintiéndose como un niño que temía a un castigo que tarde o temprano ocurriría. No debería sentirse así, ya era un hombre adulto, pero tampoco podía evitarlo, estaba cansado de todo y asustado por un futuro incierto. 

—Mamá. —Le llamo apenas entró. La mujer estaba en la cama con la vista fija en la televisión, sin prestarle mucha atención; con el paso de los años aprendió a que eso no debería afectarle, que así ella era y no importaba que tanto insistiera, eso no cambiaría. En esta ocasión se sintió distinto—. Mamá necesito hablar contigo. —Se fue acercando, sentándose a su lado, buscando un consuelo que sabía que nunca llegaría. 

—¿Me contarás la verdad, Arthur? —preguntó su madre sin verlo, él sabe que está decepcionada de él, en especial se le dice por su nombre. Nunca lo hace. 

—Yo no recuerdo mi celo, pero creo que eso sucedió cuando estaba en el hospital. —Las palabras salieron forzadas de su boca. Sabía que no podría hablar de eso, a su madre no le gustaba que se lo recordara, pero había pedido sinceridad. Y era lo único que tenía—. Pero no recuerdo nada, te lo aseguro, yo…  
—Oh feliz, sabía que no te deberían llevar a ese lugar —le interrumpe y Arthur queda sorprendido, al menos un poco—. Ese lugar es horrible, no es apto para los omegas, los alfas siempre malinterpretaran las señales.   
—¿De qué señales hablas? —preguntó confundido y su madre comenzó a titubear, soltando algunos murmullos que eran casi incomprensibles por unos momentos, hasta que logró hablar de forma coherente.   
—B-bueno, los alfas se guían por sus instintos, tal vez le hiciste entender que querías pasar tu celo con él y no se pudo controlar.  
Arthur no responde ante esa declaración, simplemente no puede hacerlo. Hay algo en las palabras de su madre que lo paralizan y no está seguro del porque se siente así. Era su culpa, básicamente. Él había tentado al alfa para que pasará su celo ¿Por qué más lo haría? Le había seducido, inconscientemente, no se podía negar ante eso, incluso si hubiera querido eso. No era la primera vez que había escuchado eso y algo, aún más profundo sentía que no era la primera vez que pasaba por algo así.   
Eso era injusto, incluso cruel ¿Cómo podía tener la culpa de algo que no podía recordar? ¿Por qué las consecuencias eran sólo para él? ¿Si quiera eso importaba en esos momentos?   
—No lo sé, no lo recuerdo —suspiró mientras se llevaba una mano a su cuello, libre de cualquier mordida de reclamo—. No sé qué hacer. 

—Lo solucionaras, yo pude criarte a ti sin ningún alfa —dice y Arthur sólo se angustia con sus palabras. Él la quiere, la quiere de verdad, pero está seguro que no quiere criar a esos niños como lo criaron a él. De todos modos, ni siquiera lo recuerda bien, por decirlo de forma más amable a la nada que había en su memoria—. Estarás bien. 

Arthur quiere pensar que eso es cierto. Que de alguna manera su triste y gris vida se solucionará, incluso si tenía otras dos bocas que alimentar y ningún recurso tanto económico y emocional para soportarlo. Unas pequeñas palmadas en su espalda por parte de su madre fueron el único consuelo que obtuvo y no pudo evitar romperse en llanto, camuflado con la risa que lo lastimaba tanto. 

Continuara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola.  
> Antes que nada, quiero ofrecer mis más sinceras disculpas por tardar tanto, no me encontraba bien en ningún sentido para actualizar, pero en estos días me he sentido mejor, así que les traigo el capitulo.  
> ¿Qué les puedo decir? Este fic esta siendo dificil para mi, no lo digo de mala manera, pero creo que a nivel emocional me hace querer mostrar un gran trabajo en esta historia. Con el paso del tiempo, el omegarverse ha sido un tema al cual amor y odio al mismo tiempo. Considero al genero bastante bueno, con un gran potencial, pero me decepciona que las historias se limiten a la normalización del abuso, las violaciones, el embarazo forzado e incluso de la trata de personas. Sinceramente me harta. Así que quise escribir algo distinto en lugar de quejarme nada más.  
> Además que esta ship no es muy explotada, sobretodo en español, quiero cooperar al fandom tan precioso que es.   
> Quiero agradecer a las personas que me han leido, dejado sus kudos y comentando, realmente han sido un gran aliento para mi para seguir continuando esto sin que quiera rendirme.   
> El siguiente capitulo estará listo y cualquier cosa pueden comentarme, nos vemos.


	4. Huir

El aire helado de la noche oscura sin estrellas le calaba los huesos a Jack que hacía que sus dientes castañeaban provocando que el dolor sólo se sintiera más intenso. Eso no lo detuvo y siguió caminando, volteando de vez en cuando por encima de su hombro, esperando que nadie lo estuviera siguiendo. Pero, claro ¿Quién se esforzaría a perseguir a un huérfano que se había escapado del hospital? Podría fingir que les interesaba, pero al final, no les importaba una mierda. El correspondía ese sentimiento.   
Había pasado una semana en el hospital, recuperándose, mientras los adultos pensaban que hacer con él ¿de quién sería la carga en esos momentos? Nadie lo quería cerca, lo veían en sus ojos cuando trataban de darle esperanzas vacías. Él no quería eso, no iba a jugar ese estúpido juego donde intentarían llevarlo a “una vida mejor” cuando en realidad sabía que a ellos les daba igual como estuviera; sólo espero a que no le prestaran la suficiente atención para irse solamente con lo que tenía puesto.   
Llegó a casa después de 2 horas de caminata forzada la cual variada de vez en cuando se sentía vigilado y sentía la necesidad de correr con todo lo que le permitían las piernas. En consecuencia, a eso, estaba cansado y hambriento, además que sentía su cuerpo entumecido por el frio, no obstante, cuando llego a la puerta acordonada por la policía todas esas quejas se fueron desvaneciendo. Había regresado a su hogar.  
Por supuesto, no podía pasar por esa puerta decorada con cintas amarillas, por lo que pronto desechó esa opción, por lo que probó por una de las ventanas, estaban aseguradas e intactas, lo cual era una sorpresa por la zona en la que vivían; suponía que las personas aún le tenían miedo a su padre que hasta los más imprudentes no se arriesgarían en hacer algo en su contra. Ese hombre era de temer, cómo su hijo lo sabía mejor que nadie, pero ahora él no le intimidaba por lo que romper la ventana usando una piedra le ocasionó una sensación satisfactoria.  
Sin tener mucho cuidado por los vidrios que aún se aferraban al marco de la ventana se adentró a la oscuridad de la morada como un vulgar intruso. La herida que termino haciéndose en la pierna, terminó manchando el pantalón blanco del hospital con su sangre, pero es no pudo importarle menor; sin pensarlo dos veces se tiró en el suelo de lo que era la sala y tomó un respiro hondo, procesando lo que estaba haciendo.   
La oscuridad que lo envolvía por completo lo fue calmando poco a poco, el frío que lo estaba congelado había disminuido lo suficiente para que los frenéticos temblores cesaran al menos. Nunca pensó que el suelo le resultará acogedor, pero lo era, así que no podía quejarse en esos momentos.   
¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Estaba más que consciente que estaba en un lugar peligroso y su propia vida corría peligro. Pero no se movió para nada, se mantuvo acostado en el suelo hasta que la comodidad se convirtió en dolor y la cortada en su pierna empezó a volverse en una molestia real.   
Se levantó con dificultad y cojeando, llegó al baño, encendiendo la luz, logrando ver al fin el fino camino de sangre que había dejado atrás. Tenía que limpiar ese desastre, pero ya lo haría después. Primero tomó la caja de primeros auxilios que aún se mantenía guardadas debajo de lavamanos y sentándose en el suelo, atendió su herida. Parecía más grave de lo que había considerado al principio, necesitaba unas puntadas, pero no contaba con lo necesario para eso, por lo que terminó con limitarse a vendar la herida para frenar un poco el sangrado. Después tomó un par de analgésicos sin agua para el dolor y salió de ahí al cuarto contiguo que era su habitación.  
El cuarto, era un desastre, tal y como lo recordaba la última vez, por eso no le importaba y sin perder el tiempo fue por una mochila para recoger algo de ropa, cambiándose lo que usaba en el proceso por una más abrigadora. Teniendo listo eso, lo abandono para ir a su último destino; la habitación de su madre.   
Aún podía oler el aroma de la sangre de su madre cuando al fin se armó de valor para entrar, llegando a retroceder un par de ocasiones. No quería estar ahí, por supuesto, pero era algo necesario, inevitable. Sin perder mucho tiempo comenzó a inspeccionar el cuarto, lo cual no resultó ser tan difícil, al menos no desde un punto de vista técnico. Su madre carecía de muchos aspectos personales ya que su padre le restringía mucho el dinero. El hombre disfrutaba mucho hacerla sufrir, incluso en esos detalles tan pequeños como lo era el dinero a pesar de que eso no había sido necesario.   
Nada de eso había sido necesario, pero ahora, eso importaba muy poco. Su madre ya no estaba. Al menos ya no podría sufrir más.  
Sus pensamientos caóticos de pronto cesaron cuando encontró una caja metálica debajo de la cama, el cual había sido su principal motivación para regresar a ese lugar. Estaba seguro que su padre no se lo había llevado, no le habría tomado demasiado tiempo y tampoco sería tan estúpido como para volver a la escena del crimen 

Algo parecido a la felicidad le invadió por completo cuando al abrir la caja, encontré grandes fajos de billetes, tal y cómo había recordado ver las pocas ocasiones que le espiaba cada vez que hacia sus “negocios”. Su padre siempre lo había considerado un estúpido, pero se había dado cuenta de su pequeño escondite, tal vez fingir ignorancia no era tan malo después de todo. Padre no sospecharía nunca de él como el responsable del hurto.   
Se llevó todo el dinero, guardándolo en su mochila, enredado entre la ropa de tal manera que no se pudiera destacar. Con ese dinero podría sobrevivir un tiempo y después vería que hacer, al menor estaría un poco más tranquilo. Ahora podía seguir adelante. Aún tenía asuntos pendientes por hacer y la noche era joven.   
Limpió todo rastro que podía haber delatado su presencia en ese lugar, dejando la caja en su lugar, como todo lo demás y limpiar su propia sangre para luego abandonar de nueva cuenta lo que había sido su casa, pensando jamás volver. Ya no tenía un por qué. 

…  
Eran cerca de la 1:30 de la madrugada cuando los golpeteos fuertes despertaron de forma brusca a Harley que apenas había logrado conciliar el sueño ¿Quién era a estar horas? Sea lo que sea, podía pensar que no era nada bueno. Los golpes no pararon ningún momento y después de meditarlo aún con el sueño nublando se juicio, se levantó de mala gana. Los golpes no pararon ningún momento y de mala gana de levantó. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era mala, pero ella no era conocido por tomar las mejores decisiones para su propia seguridad.   
Por un momento, en su lapso de despertar bien, maldijo estar sola. Jay había salido como siempre, sin saber a dónde y cuándo regresaría. No es que la protegiera, varias veces él era quien la trataba mal, sin embargo, se sentía protegida por él. Él la quería, aunque sea un poco ¿verdad? No importaba nada de eso ahora, estaba sola y tenía que lidiar   
Realmente no esperaba ver a Jack cuando abrió la puerta. El chico no dijo ninguna palabra y entro al departamento cómo si fuera suyo; Harley no se opuso ni siquiera a su deseo. Su olor era pesado y ella sólo pudo retroceder algunos pasos. La naturaleza omega era tan poca beneficiosa.   
—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó cerrando la puerta. Jack seguía mudo y tirando una mochila vieja en el suelo, se aventó en uno de los sofás. Fue ahí cuando se percató que se encontraba herido—. ¿En qué te has metido ahora? —Se acercó lentamente, había algo malo, lo sabía, pero era curiosa.   
—Necesito un lugar y este no esta tan mal —balbuceó mirando el techo—. No te molesta ¿verdad?  
—Tampoco es que pueda negarme —suspiró. Jack podía tener un temperamento peor que el de Jay— ¿Necesitas algo? —Volvió a preguntar a lo que el chico sólo negó.   
Continuara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, no he tardado meses, eso es un gran avance :3  
> Algo que me encantaría agregar es que así como los omegas tienen un montón de clichés, los alfas no se salvan de nada. Sinceramente es aburrido ver que todos los alfas son casi perfectos: son ricos, privilegiados y no cometen un solo erros. Aburrido. Espero no cometer el mismo error.   
> En fin, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Cualquier comentario es muy valioso para mí.   
> Nos vemos.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, holas.  
> Antes que nada, pido disculpas por mi fic todo raro, en mi mente sonaba demasiado bien y quería mostrarlo. Esta vez es la primera vez que hago un long fic de este fandom.  
> Cualquier cosa, pueden comentar, me encantaría saber su opinión.  
> Nos vemos.


End file.
